User blog:SecretPerson95/The Circle Season 1 Episode 2-Guns and Horses
Part 1 (The Circle is seen infront of school a couple minutes before school starts) Nate: Hey Kaitlyn can I borrow your English notes. Kaitlyn: And why didn't you do your homework? Nate: I had my first boxing match last night and I forgot to do it. Kaitlyn: Sorry I couldn't make it Nate: It's okay as long as I can see your homework. (Kaitlyn hands it to Nate) '' Nate: thanks Kaitlyn Kaitlyn: Your'e welcome Leo: Besides Dylan and Aqua of course, has anyone found anybody they like here? ''(Dylan playfully hits Leo) Mark: I dont know if you guys know her yet but Kelly Kent is kind of hot Chantal: I heard she is a ballet dancer so watch out Kaitlyn Kaitlyn: She wishes she was at my level Leo: I felt something with Francis but he's straight Mark: I saw you two together and I'm not so sure about it. (The Bell rings) Chantal: Leo, Mark, Aqua we have english class right now, see the rest of you guys at lunch Part 2 (Chantal, Leo, Aqua, and Mark walk into English Class) Mrs. Buffay: Glad you guys could join us, 100 seconds late Chantal: I'm sorry. Mrs. Buffay: Is that backtalk? Chantal I will see you in detention after school. (Chantal rolls her eyes and the four of them sit down) Mrs. Buffay: Okay class for your first english project I will assign you into groups of four. Okay Grant, Leo, Mark, and Aqua you will be working on Chapters 1 and 2. Grant: I'm okay with not working with them Mrs. Buffay: Talk to me after class if you have a problem with them. Chantal: I wouldn't mind taking Grant's spot in that group since I have no issues with them Mrs. Buffay: Okay Chantal you will be in a group with Mark, Aqua, and Leo. Grant: (whispers to Charlie) ''Well the three of them do need their bitchy leader Chantal: Grant you better watch yourself Mrs. Buffay: Chantal I will not tolerate threatening in this class Chantal: Mrs. Buffay, did you not hear what Grant just said. He said.. Mrs. Buffay: I don't want to hear it Charlie: Mrs. Buffay should I walk her to the office ''(Charlie smiles) Mrs. Buffay: Just start the project. Charlie: (whispers to Grant) ''They are an interesting group: The Retard, The Slut, The Fag, and The Bitchy leader. Chantal: ''(whispers to Grant and Charlie) Why don't you two just hook-up already? Part 3 (Chantal, Aqua, Mark and Leo join Dylan, Nate, and Kaitlyn for lunch) Chantal: Mrs. Buffay is such a bitch. Dylan: What did she do? Chantal: Grant and Charlie were being disrespectful and she did nothing but I say "sorry" when we were late to class so she gives me detention. Aqua: Somebody needs to teach them a lesson. Mark: Lets not do anything rash. Leo: Normally I'm pretty reasonable but Grant and Charlie need to be taught a lesson. Nate: Lets give them a formal welcome to Chandler Heights. Chantal: I still have a lot duck tape in my locker from the Valentine's Dance. Kaitlyn: Take pictures cause I have to see Mr. Sampson for a couple minutes (Chantal gets up out of her seat and walks to her locker with Dylan, Aqua, Leo, and Nate behind her) Chantal: I'm not so sure about this Leo: Are you sure? (Leo points to 3 lockers that belong to him, Mark, and Chantal) Aqua: I can't believe this (It is reveled that someone wrote "fag" on Leo's locker, wrote "dumbass" on Mark's locker, and "controlling bitch" on Chantal's locker) Nate: It's in sharpie. Are you sure you still want to back out Chantal? (Chantal ignores Nate and grabs the ducks tape) Chantal: There should be some rope in the janitors closet Part 4 (Charlie and Grant are seen eating by the flag pole) (Chantal, Nate, Leo, Aqua, and Dylan rush the two of them into the flag pole) Grant: What are you doing? Chantal: Welcoming you to Chandler Heights. (Aqua puts tape over both of their mouths while Nate and Dylan take thier clothes revealing both of them only in boxers) (Leo holds Charlie and Grants together face-to-face on the flagpole) (Chantal and Dylan tie them together with the rope) '' ''(Nate takes his phone to take a picture of the two of them and sends it to Kaitlyn) Aqua: Awww look at the happy couple (Dylan empties out Grant and Charlie's pockets and two sharpies slip out. He finds $20 in each of their pockets and puts it in his back pocket.) Dylan: Guess who found some sharpies in their pockets Chantal: I would love to see you tell Mr. Chandler about this. (Chantal smiles) (Grant and Charlie try to struggle to get out) Nate: You can struggle all you want, you might even get freed, but we still have the picture. Chantal: Dylan can you hand me their clothes please? Dylan: Sure but I'm going to take these shoes cause it looks like we can get quite a lot of money for this. (Dylan hand Chantal the clothes. She tosses them in the trashcan and dumps her soda on top of their clothes) Chantal: See you in class. Category:Blog posts